


Caffeine

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Iwaizumi é apaixonado por café. E este é o único motivo pelo qual ele continua voltando todos os dias para a cafeteria.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Voltando com mais uma IwaOi e chocando um total de 0 pessoas ✨ 
> 
> Obrigada todo mundo que acompanha minhas fics e sempre deixa comentários ♥ Sério, eu fico muito feliz quando leio. Tem muitos acumulados pra responder, mas juro vou responder todos. 
> 
> A Rebel Princess da Liga dos Betas do Nyah que betou 🥰 Amei o trabalho dela e estou muito grata 💗
> 
> Essa one é bem curtinha, só queria dar uma dose de fluff desse casal perfeito ♥

Iwaizumi sabe que não dormiu o suficiente e ainda está meio adormecido, mas ainda assim pode ver que o nome em seu café não é o dele.

"Oe" ele diz, tentando devolvê-lo ao barista, o novo cara de pele pálida, cabelos castanhos e um sorriso brilhante demais para esta hora da manhã. "Eu acho que isso é de outra pessoa. Eu não sou Oikawa."

"Eu sei" o cara diz, ainda sorrindo. "Você é Iwaizumi. Ouvi você dizer ao Mattsun quando pediu. _Eu_ sou Oikawa."

Iwaizumi olha de Oikawa para Matsukawa no caixa e volta para o homem à sua frente. É muito cedo para o cérebro dele gerenciar qualquer coisa parecida com um pensamento coerente, principalmente sem sua dose diária cafeína. "Então... este é seu?" Ele tenta mais uma vez devolver o copo, mas Oikawa balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Nah, esse é o seu, eu só queria me apresentar."

Iwaizumi ergue uma das sobrancelhas. Ele ainda está meio adormecido, mas qualquer idiota reconheceria o quão atraente Oikawa é. Iwaizumi sabe que provavelmente deveria se apressar — ele tem um ônibus para pegar e uma aula para assistir —, mas ele não pode deixar de ficar um pouco mais. "Você poderia apenas ter dito olá."

"E onde está a diversão nisso?" Oikawa continua olhando furtivamente para ele, enquanto ele termina o próximo pedido. "Então, o que te deu essas olheiras?" Seus olhos se voltam para a mochila cheia de Iwaizumi. "Alguém ficou acordado até tarde estudando?"

"Sim, é fim de semestre."

"Estudante de...?"

"Fisioterapia" Iwaizumi espera por mais alguma pergunta, mas, ao invés vez disso, Oikawa entrega dois frappuccinos a um casal de adolescentes e abre a vitrine de doces.

"Aqui" ele diz, embrulhando uma fatia de bolo de limão e a empurrando nas mãos de Iwaizumi. "Julgando pela sua escolha de bebida, você não parece ser fã de doces, então vai gostar deste"

"Não, eu não posso..."

"Eu que fiz."

"Você fez?!” Ele pergunta, sem conter a surpresa em seu tom de voz. “Sem ofensa, mas você não parece o tipo que é bom na cozinha.”

“Que rude! Fique sabendo que sou um ótimo cozinheiro.” Ele cospe, mas seus olhos tem um brilho divertido, então Iwaizumi sabe que ele não ficou realmente ofendido. Oikawa volta para a máquina de café expresso. "Vejo você por aí, Iwa-chan."

Um aglomerado de pessoas está se aproximando dele, clientes estão esperando por seus pedidos, e Iwaizumi realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder o ônibus. E só por isso ele resolve não questionar o apelido infantil que o homem lhe deu (definitivamente não tem nada a ver com ele ter achado meio fofo). "Obrigado, Oikawa" ele agradece, erguendo o bolo enquanto se vira para ir embora.

Ele recebe um sorriso em troca, que causa uma pequena agitação em seu coração. Um sorriso suave e sincero, diferente daquele brilhante e ensaiado que ele vê Oikawa dar aos outros clientes. Iwaizumi não consegue fazer nada além de sorrir enquanto abre a porta e encara a fria manhã de inverno.

━━━━━━━━ ❆ ━━━━━━━━

Ele não tem a intenção de comprar café todos os dias. A fila é sempre tão longa que um dia ele realmente iria se atrasar para uma aula, sem mencionar que ele tem uma cafeteira em casa, uma coisa velha que costumava ser de sua mãe, mas ainda consegue fazer uma xícara de café decente. Ele certamente não precisava desperdiçar seu tempo ou dinheiro com um café caro.

No entanto, Iwaizumi entra no café na manhã seguinte. Oikawa o vê imediatamente no meio da multidão e dá uma piscada terrivelmente paqueradora. Iwaizumi sente suas bochechas esquentarem e quer socá-lo por ser tão indiscreto, mas não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

Quando ele finalmente chega à frente da fila, seu café está esperando por ele e, rabiscado no lado do copo, está um número de telefone. Isso faz o coração de Iwaizumi pular um pouco e ele olha para Oikawa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. "Isso geralmente funciona para você?" ele diz, abaixando o olhar e passando o polegar pelos números.

"Você que vai ter que me dizer” Oikawa responde, a cabeça de Iwaizumi se levanta e ele se surpreende ao descobrir a proximidade do outro, inclinado sobre o balcão. Ele pega um cupcake de nozes e coloca na mão de Iwaizumi, deixando os dedos permanecerem no pulso dele. "Nunca tentei com ninguém."

Os sons do estabelecimento desaparecem, e tudo o que Iwaizumi consegue pensar é na sensação fria dos dedos de Oikawa contra sua pele quente. Ele diz a si mesmo que o leve choque térmico é a única explicação para o pulo que o seu coração deu. Ele provavelmente deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que possa ter seus pensamentos em ordem, os dois olham para cima e encontram Matsukawa pairando sobre eles com uma expressão sugestiva no rosto.

Iwaizumi pisca e se liberta do aperto do outro, meio constrangido. Os barulhos da cafeteria voltam — as conversas murmuradas, o pop tocando suavemente — e, mesmo que a fila esteja pior do que nunca, Oikawa não parece particularmente preocupado quando volta sua atenção para o próximo pedido.

"Vejo você por aí, Iwa-chan" ele diz sobre o zumbido dos clientes e o vapor do leite. Iwaizumi murmura alguma resposta antes de sair pela porta e sente o olhar conhecedor de Matsukawa em suas costas. Depois que termina o café, ele digita o número de telefone de Oikawa no celular com um sorriso.

 _Shittykawa_ 💩

━━━━━━━━ ❆ ━━━━━━━━

Na próxima vez que Oikawa lhe entrega seu café, “ _meu expediente termina às 17h30_ ” está rabiscado no copo, acompanhado de algum kaomoji que ele não conseguiu decifrar.

Oikawa balança as sobrancelhas divertidamente e Iwaizumi apenas ri e balança a cabeça para ele.

"Vejo você por aí, Shittykawa." Ele sai, antes que Oikawa possa reagir ao apelido com indignação.

Às cinco e meia, ele volta e espera do lado de fora da cafeteria.

━━━━━━━━ ❆ ━━━━━━━━

Iwaizumi não compra café na manhã seguinte.

Em vez disso, Oikawa prepara um pra ele em sua casa e o serve em uma caneca decorada com aliens e naves espaciais. Ele aceita, com olhos sonolentos, e puxa Oikawa de volta para a cama com um sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> E é só isso AUSHUAS Espero que tenham curtido 💗 
> 
> \- o kaomoji que o Oikawa tentou fazer no copo era esse: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> me sigam no twitter: @elftsuki ou @kixnaraa


End file.
